Inner World
by KitsueMage
Summary: Hollow IchigoXOC Rena has always liked visiting 'inner worlds' what can possably be differet about this one. Hm maybe it's the hollow, or the strange feelings she had developed for him...


**Inner World**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC. Wish I did though…

She liked visiting shinigami's 'inner worlds.' Hitsugaya Toushirou's inner world was like a palace of ice. Heaps of ice crystals that reached the sky, white flakes fluttering down; all in all, it was very beautiful. Smiling to Hyōrinmaru, she went merrily on her way. Hyōrinmaru, least to say, was never really happy with her visits but said noting about them. After all she never really said anything and only gazed at the tall ice heaps. Her short light brown hair and light blue innocent eyes were always glazed in wonder as she muttered 'Wowdesu'.

Toushirou always wondered why that girl was in _his_ inner world but never said anything about it. After all that was one of her Zanpakutō's powers: traveling in inner worlds. That girl Berrick, Rena had surprised him the first time she had appeared. Berrick-taichou of the 3rd division was assigned to go to the real world with him. She had told him to call her Rena-chan but he refused. She frowned but said no more about it.

She met Senbonzakura in Kuchiki Byakuya's inner world. Among the cherry blossom trees the female Zanpakutō was sitting in a tree when Rena had arrived. Senbonzakura had showed her around a bit before Rena left.

Byakuya didn't say much about Rena's visits, even though he knew she was there. He questioned her once, the first time she appeared, but she merely answered that she liked the sakura trees and the smell. He never questioned her after that.

Kuchiki Rukia's inner world was very quiet. Cold white flakes fluttered down as Shirayuki sat in a pile of snow. Shirayuki, like Senbonzakura, had showed Rena around. There wasn't much to see, just snow, snow, and more snow. Nevertheless, Rena had sometimes walked in just to have a chat.

Rukia, like her brother, didn't say much to Rena: just a hello every now and then. She would sometimes talk of a boy of orange hair named Ichigo to Rena. Rena would nod when appropriate and tell her of her brother. Rukia sometimes told Ichigo of Rena's visits. Needless to say, Ichigo wasn't interested.

**LINE**

Rena's eyes snapped open, remembering her latest visits. She stood and grabbed her white artist outfit she wore. She hated the shinigami uniform but agreed to wear the white captain's robe. Pulling the purple ribbon tight, and slinging Yokaze, her Zanpakutō, on her back she walked out of her bedroom. In her last visit to Toushirou's inner world he had told her to meet him at the entrance to the real world at 9:00 AM.

Rena glanced at the clock. She still had about 2 hours left. Making a quick decision she walked to the captain's restaurant and picked up a menu. Ordering a plate of natto, she sat down. Only 2 people were there: Kuchiki Byakuya and Jūshirō Ukitake. She ate quickly when her food came and headed back to her office to finish some paperwork.

Looking at the clock told her that she had 10 minutes to get to the training grounds. She stood up and placed a note on the rest of the paperwork, telling her vice- captain to finish it for her. Shunpoing out of her office and onto the grounds, she saw that he was already waiting. Toushirou opened the gate and they both went through.

**LINE?**

"Class, we have a new transfer student. Meet Berrick, Rena. I hope you will all treat her with respect," the teacher said cheerfully.

"Ohayo desu!" Rena said, smiling. Rena was wearing the standard uniform, even though she didn't really like it.

"Kurosaki-kun would you kindly assist Berrick-kun around the school," the teacher said, in a tone that clearly said 'if you don't do it I'm going to haunt you forever'.

Ichigo twitched but said nothing against it.

Rena walked up to Ichigo's chair and said, "I will look forward to that 'tour' desu!"

**WHERE IS THE LINE?**

(At Night)

Ichigo had just finished his homework, his hollow taunting him the whole way through when his hollow side fell silent suddenly. Curiously, he mentally entered his inner world where he saw a rather amusing sight.

His hollow was face-down on the floor with a girl on top of her. Walking a little closer he saw that it was Rena. She was wearing an artist dress and an artist cap. She seemed to be pondering on the sideways building, asking Zangetsu about the building. She stood up, off his hollow and looked down the building she was on, her hat nearly falling off. Zangetsu seemed equally surprised.

Ichigo's hollow shot up surprised and swung his abnormally large sword at Rena. Rena jumped to the next building just in time and said in a different voice, one more sinister and dark, "Kill, Yokaze." Her sword turned into a large cleaver at least 5 feet tall.

She swung it his hollow and his hollow laughed blocking it.

"Interesting little girl! You're very strong to be able to wield that. You're much more fun fighting than my oh-so-powerful-king. How about you drop in sometime for some fights?" asked the Hollow, grinning like a maniac. (Which isn't saying much…)

"Heh! Sounds good to me as long as I get to wear cute outfits," she mocked right back, her face, that was unreadable, suddenly clearly splitting into a wide smile clearly reflecting that she was pleased, in a dark sinister way.

Ichigo stopped the power fight between the two with his Zangetsu. He turned to Rena, "Are you a shinigami and how did you get here?"

Rena blinked and broke into a wide smile of happiness, "Nippan"

Ichigo looked at his hollow and his hollow looked back they were both thinking the same thing, (Which again isn't saying much since they share a soul) "What's with this girl?"

"I am a shinigami desu! But what are you desu?" She asked Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around to go back to the real world, "It has nothing to do with you," he said coolly.

"Mii?" she questioned as he vanished.

There was a silence before she looked at the Hollow, "Are you a hollow desu?"

The Hollow looked at her, "Do you have split personalities or somethin'?"

**LINEY! WHERE ARE YOU?**

The next night, she was back. Ichigo and his hollow were sparring before she dropped out of the sky and landed on his hollow, uh… again.

"Ohayo desu!" she said looking down on his hollow. Rena was sitting on Hollow Ichigo's stomach smiling, down right in front of his face. The hollow twitched and shoved her off him. He stood up pissed as hell.

"Mii?" she asked sitting on the floor, cocking her head. The hollow swung his Zanpakutō down intending to cut her. Ichigo saw this, but being a mile away could do nothing to prevent it, especially since he was slightly wounded from his hollow.

Out of no where, her cleaver appeared and she blocked his sword. Her face became, once again unreadable and her eyes became dark. Her voice was much more serious upon entering. A trickle of blood dribbled down on her white artist smock and her hat was slightly cut. Ichigo's Hollow had cut her on her forehead.

"You know it's dangerous to swing such large weapons," she said carefully. Ichigo's hollow became angry at that remark. His hollow added a burst of reiastu and knocked her cleaver out of her hands. He placed his blade at her throat. The cleaver fell off the building they were on and a distant crash was heard.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked calmly, her face not showing even the slightest bit of pain or fear, "or simply eat my soul."

Ichigo's hollow laughed, "I could but sparring with my king is so boring. Maybe I should spar with you."

Ichigo snapped, "Well, SORRY, if I'm boring to fight even though I've beaten you countless number of times."

Ichigo's hollow smirked, "That's what makes it so boring; I've always lost to you." He gripped Rena on her arm and leaned really close to her face. Ichigo made a disgusted face and vanished, but not before saying, "Don't kill her, or eat her."

"Eating you would simply take away some of my amusement," he whispered in her ear.

"Kill, Yokaze," she said. A black Falcon screeched and dove straight at Ichigo's hollow. The Hollow leaped back, but not before licking her cheek. The falcon landed beside her and turned into the cleaver.

"Are you up for round two?" Rena asked the dark look never leaving her face.

**OH FORGET IT!**

Ichigo paid a visit to Urahara the next day to ask about that Rena girl. To his surprise she was sitting on the front porch munching on some kind of fruit.

"AH! Ichigo-san would you like some desu?" she asked offering him a plate. Her voice was very cheerful and her smiling face had no sign of the dark and sinister female that was in his inner world yesterday. He replied with a, "No thanks," and headed inside.

Urahara wasn't there so he asked his hollow, "How long was Rena in my inner world?"

He could practically hear the smirk in his hollow's voice, "Around 6 hours. She left when I won for the 20th time. But I'm quite interested about her! She's a great fighter."

"That's right," said a creepy voice behind him. Ichigo spun around to see Rena staring at him from the doorway, her face calm and quiet, and her eyes emotionless.

"_He_ wanted me to keep fighting but I left," Rena said, no a trace of cheerfulness in her voice. She turned around and walked through the door, onto the porch, where Ichigo lost sight of her.

"Ah! Ichigo-san! What brings you to my humble little shop?" Urahara asked walking through the front door.

"Ya… Ok… What is up with that Rena lady? Yesterday she appeared in my 'inner world,'" Ichigo said after a moment's hesitation, "Do you know anything about her?"

"Why, Ichigo-san! Have you taken a sudden fancy to her?" Urahara asked.

"That's NOT IT! It's just that… My hollow asked about her…"

Urahara frowned, "Berrick, Rena is perhaps one of the most powerful shinigamis. They call her 'The World Traveler'. One of her abilities from her Zanpakutō is that she can rip open dimensions. All she needs to travel to one's inner world is their name. She can also travel to Soul Society from the human world without using the portal. (Sliding doors, people) She's a rather cheerful young lady."

"What's up with the split personalities?" Ichigo asked.

"That is only when her Zanpakutō is in shikai or bankai. Otherwise she's just a cheerful young lady," Urahara said waving his fan at him.

Ichigo turned to leave but Urahara said in a rather loud voice,

"Oh! She's also Captain of the third division."

**BOX!**

As time wore on, Ichigo's Hollow seemed to enjoy Rena's presence more; enabling Ichigo to have several hours in his day without his hollow's constant nagging, taunting and threats. Sometimes, Ichigo would travel in his 'inner world' to see his hollow looking at the sky. Whenever he asked for a spar with his hollow, while his hollow was daydreaming the answer would always be, "Later."

Ichigo's hollow never missed a chance to spar with Rena though. Every night or day she wasn't in his inner world seemed like an eternity to the hollow, but she would always come back the next day.

Ichigo soon found out that it was a game. Whoever won the matches had to do something for the other. He found that out when he saw his hollow cutting bunny shaped holes with his Zanpakutō in the buildings. Ichigo decided to ask Rena what his hollow had demanded of her the next time she was in his 'little world.'

**HE'S GONE TOO?**

The next night, Rena didn't come to Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo's hollow looked slightly disappointed, but when Ichigo asked his hollow what was wrong, the hollow merely replied as, "Wanna spar?"

Ichigo asked his hollow what he did with her but he didn't say anything.

"What did you demand from her if you won?" Ichigo asked, slightly angry that his hollow had ignored him.

"Nothing," His hollow had replied with a smirk

"Tell me, NOW!" Ichigo demanded, angrily.

"Che," his hollow said slightly irritated, "If I tell you will you spar with me?"

"Tell me that and what you did with her," Ichigo said, glaring.

"If I won than she would have to give me a kiss, and I did nothing with her," His hollow said, "Now can we spar?"

"What did you do with her?" Ichigo growled.

"I told you 'nothing'," His hollow glared, "She said she felt sick yesterday so that's probably why she's not here. NOW CAN WE SPAR?"

Not waiting for an answer, Ichigo's hollow leaped at him and swung his Zanpakutō down, forcing Ichigo to defend.

'_This is going to be a long day…'_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo had decided: The next time Rena was in his inner world, he would watch the two, shinigami and hollow, fight. Ichigo wanted to see for himself what the hollow demanded from Rena. He kinda figured that his hollow wasn't telling the truth.

**DAMN THAT FUCKING BOX!**

The next night Rena was back in his inner world. Ichigo was hiding. Ichigo's hollow knew that he was watching but he pretended that he wasn't. Rena knew too, but she suspected that he would if she wasn't in his inner world yesterday. She ignored Ichigo and began to fight.

**YOU ALL FAIL!**

After the fight…

Rena had lost. Disappointed and furious with herself she glared up at the hollow's smirking face. She was pinned on the building with his Zanpakutō pinning her white artist smock/dress down. Her Zanpakutō was a few feet away from her.

"You're making holes in my dress," Rena hissed.

He chuckled and leaned down so that her face was an inch away from hers, "What about my prize?"

"As soon as you get your stinkin' sword off my dress," She said stubbornly.

He snickered and pulled his sword off her. Rena sat up and glared, "I just fixed this dress yesterday and what's so funny?"

Chortling, he said, "Why it's you of course. You never cease to amuse me every time you're here."

"Ya. Sure. Whatever," Rena said trying to fix her now torn dress. She stood up stretched and looked at Ichigo's hollow as he approached her.

"My prize?" He asked smirking.

She glared, leaned up and kissed him, on the lips. Ichigo's Hollow pulled her closer and deepened it. Pushing her down on the nearest building he pinned her down on it without breaking the kiss.

Ichigo, disgusted had left his 'inner world' to sleep. "_If his hollow had told him the truth than He must be changing_,' Ichigo thought, _'I guess Rena being in my little world is a good thing.'_

Ichigo paused and decided that going into his inner world tonight would probably be a bad idea.

**SCREW YOU ALL!**

Rena broke the kiss and asked, "Is he gone?"

Ichigo's hollow looked up, "Yeah."

"Ha!" Rena said, triumphantly, "I told you he couldn't stand it. He really is a little kid on the inside."

"He may be, but I'm not," said the hollow, "Shall we continue?"

"Wait, you were serious about making out?" Rena asked, sitting up, "I thought that was just a plan to make Ichigo leave us alone."

"Why did you think I wanted us to be left alone?" Ichigo's hollow asked raising an eyebrow.

Rena blinked before thinking, "_Uh oh."_

Suddenly he jumped on her, pinning her down on the building. He leaned down and nibbled her neck. He unbuttoned her dress with his teeth and as Rena felt the hollow travel lower, moaning with pleasure, she thought, _'I can't believe he was serious… Oh well.'_

The hollow grunted in pleasure as Rena flicked her tongue over his neck. Impatient he pulled down his pants and pushed in her. As she felt the hollow move inside her she thought, _'This really wasn't what I had in mind for traveling in inner worlds…'_

**FORGET IT!**

_FIN_


End file.
